My Lemon Collection
by Windighost46
Summary: This lemon collection will be on hold until further notice. I will continue this. But for now it will be on hold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note,this a lemon,if you don't like lemons,don't read this.**_

 _ **And i feel bad for doing this.**_

 _ **Also this is a collection of lemons for my story,the truth of one they feared...DRAGONBORN!**_

 _ **If you haven't read it,this can be who the characters are so go read that first.**_

 _ **Chapter 1:Dragon's Rose.**_

* * *

Ruby's day has been a total nightmare,his boyfriend has been a total tease,biting her ear gently,flirting to other girls,even her sister has teased Ruby about it.

She felt funny towards Borne,she couldn't describe or explain what the feeling was like.

When class ended,she returned to her dorm room and no one was in the room,so she layed on her bed and let out a huge sigh of relief.

When she suddenly had the same feeling as before,she was curious but a little nervous at the same time.

She slid her fingers under her skirt and pants,then to her panties,she slid under them and discovered that she was wet.

When she pulled her fingers out,it left a residue like saliva.

Now she was even more curious then before,she slid her fingers under her clothes and then slid to her panties once again,and touched her wet flesh.

When she touched it,a sudden bolt of pleasure send a shiver all through her body,she never felt this before.

She moaned from the mere touch of the wet flesh,then she started to rub the wet flesh.

Ruby moaned loudly,and started to breath heavily and rapidly.

She pulled down her pants,skirt and panties at the same time with her other hand.

She started to moan so loudly,she would afraid someone would hear but she couldn't help herself.

She started to discovered a bulb above where she was rubbing.

Ruby rubbed the bulb,a huge bolt of pleasure went through her body.

Ruby moaned on top of her lungs,that time someone had to hear her.

But she didn't care,Ruby still rubbed her wet flesh,she started to feel something is going to come out of her.

But before she could let it that feeling out,someone open the door,she forgot to lock the door when she came in.

Ruby covered the wet flesh with her hand and stopped what she been doing.

Borne walked in without knocking,and saw her in such the act.

Ruby and Borne blushed when they looked at each other,Ruby blushed with embarrassment,while Borne blushed with shock.

Borne turned around from seeing her,he felt his member get hard.

"I'm...sorry...i didn't know you...were..." Borne said slowly.

Ruby didn't say anything and cover her face with her other hand.

"I guess...i'll...come here...later..." Borne said with embarrassment.

"Borne!,Wait!" Ruby cried.

Borne stopped his tracks.

"I'm doing this,because...i felt funny..." Ruby said.

"And...the feeling was always,when i was around you." Ruby said.

Borne blushed beet red.

"It feels...good...and i been wondering...if you can give me more of...this feeling..." Ruby explained.

Borne felt his hard-on stand more from the words that Ruby say to him.

Borne gave a sinister smile,and close the door and locked it.

He walk towards the bunk bed and climb on the top bed.

"Oh...don't worry,i'll give you plenty of this feeling..." Borne said and kissed Ruby.

They both closed their eyes,and both explored their mouths with each other taste.

Ruby moan lightly.

Borne and Ruby pulled off each other lips.

Borne laid a gentle tinder kiss on Ruby's neck.

He bit Ruby's ear after the kiss on the neck.

"Enough with the teasing..." Ruby begged.

Borne complied and roughly grabbed one her breasts,sending a moan from Ruby's mouth.

He continued by using other the hand and grabbed the other breast,he pinched one of her nipples through her clothes.

"Yes..." Ruby moaned from the pleasure she was receiveing from Borne.

But Borne was starting to enjoy this and so was Ruby.

Borne wanted to see more of her breasts.

Borne pulled off her shirt and unhooked her red and black bra.

Borne noticed the little innocent look turned into lustful and desiring look.

Borne took this,that she doesn't want anymore teasing.

Borne grabbed her breast and sucked on her right nipple,making a moan from the little red.

He bit the nipple from time to time,Ruby enjoyed this sensation to her breasts.

He did the same thing to the other nipple.

"Borne..." Ruby moaned.

He stopped with the love given to Ruby's breasts.

Borne kissed her neckline,cheek,lips,arms,belly and hips.

Ruby was trembling from the kissing,and was just begging for him to get to her wet flesh.

Ruby noticed Borne's throbbing member and wanted to give Borne some of the same feeling.

"Borne...?,can you come closer to me please?" Ruby asked.

But Ruby tricked him by grabbed his member.

"Ruby!" Borne groaned.

Ruby stroked his member and remove his belt,and slit off his pants and boxers.

She was amazed as she stroked Borne's member.

Borne was shaking from the pleasure.

Ruby licked the member.

"Ah!,Ruby!" Borne moaned.

She sucked the member and enjoy ever last of it.

Borne's breathing was starting increase in pace.

Ruby tasted something sweet but salty and the same time.

"Ruby!,i'm gonna...!" Borne groaned.

Ruby got suprised by a thick white liquid.

Borne groaned as he released the liquid.

Ruby stopped sucking and got some on her.

"Sorry..." Borne said.

Ruby didn't mind this,and licked off the liquid off her face.

Borne wanted payback.

Borne started to rub Ruby's wet flesh.

Which send a huge spark of pleasure through Ruby's body.

"Ah!,Yes!,More!" Ruby begged.

The slighest touch will throw Ruby off the edge with pleasure.

Ruby moaned rapidly,signalling she wanted more.

But Borne suddenly stopped.

"Oh?...i'll give you more...if you beg!" Borne said with a sinister smile.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I want you to beg!" Borne demanded.

Ruby wanted to feel pleasure but doesn't want beg in order to get it.

"I'll make you a deal...If you beg...I'll give you the maximum pleasure possible..." Borne said while teasing the entrance of Ruby.

Ruby moaned as he teased and no choice but to give in.

"OK! YOU WIN!,PLEASE JUST DO ANYTHING!,ANYTHING!,MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!" Ruby begged loudly.

"Thats what i want to hear." Borne said.

He inserted a finger into her entrance.

Ruby moan as she felt the finger wiggle around inside her.

"AH!,BORNE,YES!,YES!" Ruby moaned.

Borne slid his finger out and started to lick the wet flesh.

Ruby felt biggest spike of pleasure ever.

Ruby moaned loudly from Borne's tongue.

Tears from the pleasure started to form in Ruby's eyes.

Borne found the bulb and started to suck on it.

Ruby moan very loudly and didn't regret it.

Ruby was having the best feeling in her life.

Borne slid his tongue into Ruby's entrance.

Ruby moaned on top of her lungs.

Borne discovered she tasted very sweet.

Ruby felt something coming out of her.

"Borne!...i'm...gonna..." Ruby cried.

Ruby moaned as she released into Borne's mouth.

Since Borne knew Ruby was still sensitive,he licked her again and again.

Ruby was exhausted and was suprised and moaned in suprise but gladly accepted it.

But Ruby moaned much louder,and enjoyed it more than the first time.

"BORNE!,I'M CUMMMMMING!" Ruby screamed.

Ruby released as was struggling to recover her strength.

Ruby was panting from the moaning and screaming.

"Sorry,if i pushed you too hard..." Borne apogized.

"Don't worry,i enjoyed every second." Ruby said.

"I love you,Borne." Ruby said.

"I love you too" Borne said.

They kissed in respond of their words.

They suddenly heard knocking.

"Borne!,are you in there!?" Detryrick said.

Borne and Ruby looked at each other.

"Detryrick!,what do you want?" Borne said.

"What are you doing in Team RWBY's dorm room?" Detryrick asked.

"Ummmm,can you go?,i'm planning something for Ruby." Borne lied.

"Alright..." Detryrick said.

"Quick!,get your clothes on!,pretend i was never here!" Borne said.

Ruby nodded.

"You should pull your pants up." Ruby said.

"Yeah...,i forgot about that." Borne said.

Borne pulled up his pants,put on his belt and ran out the door.

Ruby smilied and went to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **...I got a nosebleed.**_

 _ **I regret making this,i hope i didn't ruin the story for anyone.**_

 ** _And yes their will be more._**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a lemon.**

 **Chapter 2:The Little Bunny.** **(Velvet x Kes)**

* * *

Kes was waiting for Wade,Wade has recently been attack by beowolfs.

It was more than he could actually handle.

Kes was scared out of his mind,Wade was his best friend but was a jerk at times.

But Wade was always there for Kes even if he was mad at him.

The nurse informed him that Wade was ready to see him.

Kes walked him to a bandaged and injured Wade,but he was still alive.

"Hey...,Your alive..." Kes said in a soft tone.

"What?...,Did you expect me to be dead?" Wade said.

"Well...I knew you could take things out...but..." Kes said.

There was a awkward slience for a minute.

"Sorry i wasn't there to help..." Kes said.

"Dude,I don't need someone's hand to fight...i've been worse..." Wade explained.

"I'll be back in no time just don't even worry about me..." Wade said.

"I would hug you but...I kinda can't feel my back..." Wade said.

"See ya around..." Kes said.

Kes walked out the door and closed it and released a huge sigh of relief.

He walked out and was telling himself that everything will be alright in his head.

As he walked he accidently bumped into a faunus girl.

All her stuff she was carrying fell to the floor.

"Crap...Let me get that for you..I'm so sorry..." Kes said.

As he was picking up her stuff,he looked up to see who the girl was it was a bunny faunus named Velvet.

"Velvet!,Hey!,how its going?" Kes said.

"..." Velvet was silence.

"Are you ok?" Kes asked with concern.

"I'm just having a bad day..." Velvet said.

Kes handed Velvet her stuff and Velvet walked off.

Kes was concern about Velvet.

"Velvet..." Kes said with worry.

Kes pulled out a card with a bundle of rose,he lit a match and the card turned into a bundle of roses.

He goes to Team CFVY's dorm room and knocks on the door.

Velvet answers the door.

"Hey...Velvet..." Kes said.

Velvet notices the roses in his hand.

"These are for you..." Kes said.

Velvet takes the roses from Kes and notices and sweet they smelled.

"I...I don't know what to say...Thank you...I've never gotten a gift like this before..." Velvet explained.

"Really?,But you're a cute girl,how can no one fall in love with you?" Kes explained.

"Kes..." Velvet said.

"Can i come in?,if thats ok..." Kes said.

"I'm the only member here,so...come on in." Velvet said.

Kes follows Velvet into the dorm,Kes closes the door behind him and locks the door.

Velvet puts the roses on a table.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this." Velvet said.

Her face was bright red.

But suddenly Velvet started to strip off her uniform,only leaving her in her light brown matching bra and panties.

"Velvet!" Kes said.

Kes felt himself getting hard from her body.

Velvet notices the bulge.

"Like what you see?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe..." Kes said.

Velvet starts walking towards Kes.

They both kiss with a lot of passion and Velvet's hands started to move on their own and started to strip Kes of his clothes.

They pulled of each other,there was a slight awkward slient for a minute.

Kes slowly trace his hand up and down on her arm.

"You have very soft skin." Kes said.

Velvet blushes and smiles.

They both look into each other eyes.

They kissed again and they both fall to the floor,but neither of them flinch.

Both of them pulled off of each other very slowly leaving a small strain of each other's saliva.

Kes kissed her cheek,neck,collarbone and got to her breasts and went to her back to clip it off.

He pulled of the bra and grabbed one of her breasts gently and softly.

Then started to tease her nipple by twisting it.

Velvet tried not to moan but couldn't help herself.

Kes started to suck on the breast very gently not trying to hurt her.

"You're very gentle." Velvet said.

Kes removed his lips from her breast to speak.

"I'm trying my best of not hurting you." Kes said.

"I don't care if you're gentle or rough." Velvet said.

Kes started to nibble her other nipple.

Velvet moaned but covered her mouth with her two hands a second later.

"Are you trying to be quiet? or trying not to moan?" Kes asked sarcastically.

"Both..." Velvet said while blusing.

"But i think its my turn to give you pleasure." Velvet said.

She kissed him deeply and pulling him closer into the kiss,her left hand moved down his body and grabbed his member.

She pulls down his boxers while still kissing him.

Velvet strokes his member and pulled away from the kiss.

Kes makes a grunt of pleasure.

Velvet slowly started to push him.

Velvet takes the member and started to suck on the head of it.

Kes breathing start to be much heavier.

Velvet was starting to suck on Kes's member much faster and deeper.

Kes's breathing started to get faster.

He released into Velvet's mouth,making her suprised.

She swallowed Kes's love juice.

"Did you enjoy it?" Velvet said.

"I'm going to be asking that to you after this." Kes said.

He pushed her down and got to her panties and started to tease her.

Kes took her panties and pulled them off with his teeth.

He noticed how wet she was.

"Looks like i'm not the only one who enjoying this." Kes said.

Velvet blushed like crazy.

"But do me a favor." Kes said.

"Masturbate in front of me." Kes demanded.

"...Ok..." Velvet said nervously.

But Velvet was nervous,and didn't know what to do.

"Do you know how to?..." Kes asked.

"I do,but i'm scared to do it." Velvet said.

"Let me help you." Kes said.

He grabbed her hand and guided it down to her vagina.

"Rub it." Kes said.

Velvet very slowly started to masturbate and she started to moan very quietly.

"Do it faster." Kes said.

She masturbated must faster and she moaned very rapidly and was slowly start to get louder.

Velvet inserted a finger while mastubating and was slightly painful but was mostly pleasurable.

Kes stopped her hand from going any further.

"That's enough." Kes said.

Velvet forgot that Kes was still there and blushed a very bright red.

"Let me do it for you." Kes said

Kes inserted two fingers into her.

Velvet let out a loud moan.

Kes started to go faster and faster.

Velvet bit her lower lip trying not to moan.

"Stop..." Velvet begged.

Kes wasn't listening but was going even faster.

"KES! STOP!" Velvet screamed.

Kes finally stop and noticed her scream.

Velvet was breathing from pleasurable moaning.

"Velvet...I'm sorry..." Kes apogized.

"Forget it!" Velvet said.

She spreaded her legs and spread apart her pussy lips.

"I want more." Velvet said.

Kes lowered down to her vagina and started to blow on it making it twitch.

"Enough with...the teasing..." Velvet begged.

Kes kissed her vagina and licked it.

Making Velvet moan extermely loudly.

"KES!" Velvet screamed.

She couldn't take the pleasure any longer,Velvet started rub her own breasts and teasing her own nipple,increasing the pleasure even more.

Kes suck on her clit making her moan on top of her lungs.

"KES!,KES!,AHHH!" Velvet moaned.

She released into Kes's mouth and Kes swallowed it.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kes asked.

"I've never felt anything like it." Velvet said.

"Thanks Kes." Velvet said.

"No problem,it the best i can do." Kes said.

* * *

 **Nosebleed Level:Too high to measure.**

 **Hope you enjoy that!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Its been a long time.**_

 _ **I hope this makes up for it.**_

 _ **This is a really lusty, and sexy lemon. You have been warned.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Little Talks (OC X Coco)**_

* * *

The new kid.

He was...something...

His name was Heath, Orange hair, Decent body and was actually pretty tough and really strong.

A few days ago Me and Yatsuhashi was fighting Heath and his teammate Rhett or Rhino.

Rhett was down for the count.

And I punched Heath so many times i lost count.

I hit him over and over, but he wouldn't stay down!

I punched him as hard as i can.

He look up at me with a angry look and wide eyes.

I punched him.

He slowly got up.

I punched again but this time he grabbed my hand and put me on his shoulders.

I tried to shake off of him but he wouldn't let go.

He then pushed me off his shoulders then he held on to my head and dropped me on the floor.

It hurt like hell when i landed.

My shades flew off somewhere.

I was out for the count.

But i did notice that he was able to pick up Yatsuhashi.

I noticed Heath's veins popped out from his neck when he had Yatsuhashi on his shoulders.

He then did the same thing to him.

Heath and Rhett won!

Glynda annonced the winners, i wasn't mad.

I thought they were going to leave me and Yastuhashi laying there.

But instead he walked up to me.

"You alright?" Heath asked while putting out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Yeah,*pant* I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? You look a little winded..." He said.

"I have taken stronger hits like that before but yours *pant* was a hard hit." I said.

"Heath! are you coming to lunch or not?" Rhett said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Heath said.

He then walked off. I'm going to be honest, he was strong but he was kinda cute.

* * *

Few days later in the Dining Hall.

"Have you found your shades yet?" Velvet asked me.

"Nope." I replied.

"Dang it. I'm sorry Coco. I'll buy you a new pair." Velvet said.

"Velvet...you don't have to buy me a new pair. Its not your fault, its mine." I explained.

"Maybe its in the amphitheater?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I looked all over the amphitheater. I don't think its there." Coco said.

* * *

 **Heath's POV**

I sat down next to Rhett, He was being quiet as usually.

I still have to return the shades I found in the amphitheater.

"Who do you think owns these shades?" I asked Rhett.

"Hmmm, Maybe the shades belong to the girl we fought a few days ago?" Rhett said.

"You mean the girl who kicked you in the junk?" I laughed.

"I'm going to beat you up." Rhett threated me.

I laughed it off because he wasn't really going to do it.

I looked around the Dining hall but I saw Team CFVY.

I told Rhett i would be right back but he then follow me since he was getting bored.

I approached Team CFVY.

"Excuse me? Do you know who owns these shades?" I asked.

One of the girls face lighted up with happiness.

"My shades!" She grabbed the shades from my hand and put them on.

"Thanks! I really appericate it. Where did you find it?"

"In the amphitheater." I said.

"Told you." One of the members said.

Then she threw an apple at him.

He just ended up laughing.

"Wait...You look familiar..." She said.

"So do you." I replied.

"Wait! Heath?" She said.

"Coco?" I said.

"How have you been?" Coco asked.

"Better than ever, You?" I said.

"I feel a lot better since you found my glasses." Coco said.

"Why didn't you return them eariler?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I couldn't find you guys." I said.

"He was lazy." Rhett said behind me.

The team laughed, I turned around. I lightly punch Rhett in the shoulder.

"Ignore him." I said.

"We will." Coco chuckled.

"Is it ok if we sit with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, we don't mind." Coco said.

"I'll get our plates." Rhett said.

I sat down, I noticed Coco taking her shades off, Her eyes were the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. Her eyes were a dark brown, I got lost in her eyes.

"Coco." I say.

She quickly look at me.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" I flirted.

"I bet you tell that to all the girls." She laughed.

"No. I mean it." I said.

She looked at me, She looked convinced that i really mean't it.

"You really mean it?" Coco asked almost shyly.

"Yes." I said.

She looked around.

"Heath...Can we talk in the hall for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Watch my food for me." I tell Rhett.

"I won't make any promises." He laughed.

"I mean it dude." I said.

* * *

"So what's up?" I asked her.

There was a slience.

Which was new to someone like Coco, because she is very social.

She was acting very shy for some reason.

"You really think i have beautiful eyes?" Coco said while taking her shades off.

"Yeah. Why are you asking me that?" I said.

"No one has ever told me that before." Coco said.

"Really? I guessing people always saw you with your shades on and just never told you." I said.

"People just saw me as strong and no one has told me a compliment." Coco explained.

"Are you going talk about your emotions?" I said.

"Ye-Yeah." She said.

"Let me tell you something. If you being emotional,it will actually make you more stronger." Heath said.

"Really?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Heath said.

"Thanks for the advice." Coco said.

"There is one thing i want to ask you." Heath said.

"What is it?" Coco said.

"Can i kiss you?" I asked with a blush.

Coco's face lit up.

She looked around. She was a little nervous.

"Ok, It has to be quick." Coco said.

I quickly walked to her.

I put my lips against her.

She put her arms around my neck.

We kiss for a few seconds before we broke apart.

"Ok. Lets go to the dining hall before the others get curious." Coco said.

But i didn't want her to go back.

I gently but quickly put her up against the wall.

Her face was redder than ever.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked.

"I'm sorry Coco, I want you." I confessed.

I crashed into her lips.

I passionately kissed her, I grazed my tongue over her teeth asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and i searched her oral cavities with my tongue, I tasted her saliva, she tasted sweet. I loved it.

We pulled away panting with lust in our eyes and in our hearts.

I kissed her neck, licking her veins, making her moan. I gently put my hand on her stomach then slowly went up her body, she shivers as my fingertips traced her body. I felt her breast. I gently felt it and rub it.

She moan and groaned but it was very quiet moan. I was licking her neck in circles and sucking on her neck, gently nibbling on her neck and leaving marks.

"W-Wait." I stopped and pull away from her neck and looked at her.

"Not here. We might get noticed." Coco said.

"Where can we go then?" I asked.

"Lets go to my dorm. I have a key. We need to hurry though." Coco explained.

We quickly rushed to CFVY's Dorm.

She opened the door, we entered, then she closed the door and locked it. And she threw key across the room.

She push me on the bed and got on top of me.

I look at her eyes, her eyes were filled with lust and desire. She wanted me. And I wanted her.

I sat up and kissed her again. She forced me down on the bed. Threw her arms around my neck tightly like a vice grip.

We were both in school uniform. And she looked sexy in the uniform. I bet she would look sexy in anything.

She pulled away, she sat on my lap,her arms were loose and she was biting her finger with a seductive look.

"Please...touch me." Coco begged. I thought i would never see Coco beg, Especially towards me.

I ran my hands all over her. I rubbed her stomach. And i slowly rubbed her hips and slowly made up her waist then her belly then to her breasts.

She moaned everytime i just slightly touch her body. I rubbed her breasts. I felt her nipples through her clothing.

My hands went to the one button of the shirt, i unbuttoned it and went to the hem of her shirt, my hands went in the shirt and my hands went up her body and i felt her bra. I grabbed her breasts through her bra and gently fondled them around as she gently moaned.

I pull my hands out of the shirt. She was panting with lust.

"May i take your shirt off?" I asked.

She nodded. I took off the blazer of the uniform. Then I pulled off the white shirt to see her brown bra hiding her c-cup breasts.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips,before putting my hands under the bra and feeling her naked breasts.

She moaned loudly. She quickly bit on her finger to keep herself quiet. I pinched her nipples with my fingertips. I twisted them around. She gave a moan but was quiet due to her biting on her finger.

I pulled my hands out of her bra and put my hands around her to unstrap her bra. I struggled to unhook the strap but after a few seconds. It was removed, I bit the front of the bra and slowly pulled it with my teeth, letting the bra pull off her body and revealing her breasts.

I throw the bra somewhere. And lick her one of her nipples, She moan and fiddles with my hair, i fondled her other breast my hand.

I sucked on her nipple and gentle nibbling on her. Her moaning jagged, having sharp points in her voice every few seconds.

I did the same to the other breast. I fondled her breasts in circles, up and down, light and right. I pushed her breasts together. And sucked both nipples at the same time.

Her moaning got higher in pitch. She was moaning faster and faster. I notice sweat coming from her body and forehead.

I pull away from her breasts and i look at her. Her eyes were close and was panting from all the moaning.

She opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?" She asked seductively.

I was so horny. I didn't want this to end. I felt tightness around my crotch. My cock was aching with pleasure.

"I'm so horny for you." I confessed.

"I'm horny too." She said.

She notices my bulge, she looked at me, she licks my bulge. A quick bolt of pleasure went through me. I have never felt this before. She was rubbing the top of the bulge and licking the bottom of the bulge.

She was teasing me. She is known for teasing. But i had a fetish for teasing, it wasn't annoying, it was breathtaking. I bit my lip.

She looked at me. She unzips my fly of my jeans and unbuttons my jeans and pulls my cock out.

It was 6.8 inches long, she was hungry for it. She licked the tip rapidly and licked my shaft to the tip multiple times. Making me jolt in pleasure. Precum leaked from the tip of my cock.

"More. Tease me more..." I beg.

She licks my balls and sucked on them. I moaned loud that time. She put my cock into her mouth and started to bobbed her head up and down while sucking on it. She fondled my balls while also doing it.

I was moaning rapidly, i was so close to orgasm. I wanted to cum so badly. It hurted me to wait for release.

"Coco. I'm going to cum." I warned.

She stopped sucking and started to jerk me off and give me a handjob. She then put my cock inbetween her breasts and shake her breasts up and down.

It felt amazing. I felt my release."Ah!" I came all over breasts and she opened her mouth and got some in her mouth, she licked my cum all over her breasts.

She licked her lips and swallowed my cum. "Mmm. Delicious" Coco said.

I notice a wetness on the bed. She notice as well.

She lifted her skirt and revealed her light brown wet panties. Her panties were dripping in her wetness. She was soaking wet.

"Spread your legs." I ordered.

She gladly did it. I went inbetween her legs and sniff her panties then licked her panties.

She screamed in pleasure. 'She is so sensitive' I thought.

I flicked my tongue across her panties, since her panties were wet, the material was super thin.

I pulled off her panties with my hands very slowly.

She growled. I smiled.

"You like to give teasing. Yet you don't like to receive it?" I said.

She blushed hard. "Please lick me." Coco begged.

I licked her slit up to her clit. She got more wetter in response. She tasted amazing. I didn't know how to describe it. Her team mostly drank coffee. But she tasted nothing like that. I moaned into her pussy. I plunged my tongue into her. She screamed. I explored inner walls with tongue. And did a circle motion in her pussy with tongue. I gently pinched her clit while doing so. I felt her being close. So at the last second. I put her clit into my mouth and sucked on it as hard as i can.

She came hard and with a big scream. I kindly licked up her cum. My cock was hard as ever. I looked at her, she wanted to go all the way, i took off my pants and underwear.

She stared at my cock with anticipation. She bit her lip, she licked her finger and rubbed her pussy, which only made me more harder and release a moan.

I slowly walked up to her. "Wait." She said. I stopped worried.

She got up and went to one of her dressers. and got something out. A condom. She handed it to me.

"Put the condom on and fuck me~" Coco said seductively.

She took off the skirt and lied down on the bed.

I unwrapped the condom wrapper and put the condom on.

"You ready?" I asked.

She responed by spreading her legs and pussy lips. I slowly walked up to her, I grabbed hips and slowly put my cock into her. I broke her hymen with my cock. She started to bleed from her pussy.

"Ignore it. just fuck me." Coco said.

I thrusted into her, at a slow pace. She felt amazing. Coco winced in pain. But the pain quickly turned into pleasure. She moaned with each thrust.

"Faster~" She said seductively.

My thrusts were even faster then before, Coco moaned even louder. Her eyes shining with lust. I thrusted harder. I swear her eyes turn pink for a spilt-second.

"Yes! it feel so good! keep going! don't stop!" Coco said with love and lust.

I was about to cum. She was tight. I felt her about to cum. I stared into her eyes, she stared into mine as well.

We both came at the same time.

The condom prevented me from releasing into her.

We both collapsed.

I told her that I love her.

She said I love you too.

And we both fell into a deep slumber.

But there was a lot of explaining to do, once the rest of Coco's team showed up, since they have a spare key to the dorm.

* * *

 ** _There you go guys, I hope you enjoy that as much as i did._**

 ** _I won't making a another chapter of this for a long time so enjoy it._**

 ** _See ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a lemon.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **This is AU(Alternative Universe) where Winter and Qrow are best friends.**

 **Chapter 4:Snowbird. (Qrow x Winter)**

* * *

Winter woke up blissfully, The sun was shining bright and birds were chirping. This day couldn't get any better.

 _BING!_

Winter picked up her phone and viewed her text. It was from Qrow. She viewed the text that she got. She laughed.

His message said "Brace yourself, Winter is coming."

Almost every day, Qrow would send these funny texts, Winter would laugh everytime. Qrow and Winter met last year. Winter was a bit skeptical at first. But eventually they became best friends. But its been two months since they last met in person.

She replied to the text and said "You bet I'm coming. What time should we be there?"

He replied "Around noon. Is that ok with you?"

She replied "Sure. I'll met you then."

She got up out of her bed. She went to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth. She decided to take a quick shower. Winter took off her robe. And turned on the water. She got in the shower. She washed her hair and the rest of her body.

She got out of the shower and dried off her body with a towel. She wrapped a towel around her and picked out her usual clothes. Went back in the bathroom and dried her hair with a blow-dryer. She put her hair in her usual hairstyle. She decided to wear a dress and baby blue blazer. She put on simple flat shoes instead of her heels. Her feet had been killing her just from wearing her heels.

She brought her sword just incase some grimm attacked. She picked up her phone and put in one of her blazer's pocker. She looked in a mirror one last time.

She was ready.

She grabbed her keys and closed her hotel door. She walked out of the building and called one of her friends to come pick her up and drop her off.

Her friend arrived and Winter got in the car and she put on her seatbelt. She waited patiently. It would take almost an hour until she would get there.

* * *

 **Qrow's POV.**

Qrow was sitting on a bench waiting impatiently like he always is. They had no special duties to be worried about. So they decided to meet up to have some time off. Qrow decided not to bring his flask with him. Lately the alcohol was just giving more stress on him. Usually for him, Alcohol was a stress reliever, but not a healthy one. It took his toll on him.

He remembered the first time meeting Winter. When they first met, Winter often gave him the slience treatment. But Qrow kinda grew on her and they became close.

But halfway through their friendship, many thought that they were in a relationship. But they often denied that statement. Qrow has flirted with Winter and made dirty jokes with her. But it didn't go far as to being in a relationship Or...

Sexual arousal...

Qrow mentally slapped himself, Why did he take those two words for granted?!

But Qrow couldn't deny that Winter was pretty damn sexy. But she is a friend!, why would he think that!?

Qrow couldn't help imagining her without any clothes on and being lewd. Just the thought of her doing such things made him hard.

He cursed just under his breath... For the first time, Qrow felt like a prevert. He bit his lip. He imagined her more. He imagined him tasting her juices from her sacred spot. And hearing her scream in pleasure, squirming and begging him just to give her pleasure. He imagined how it would feel to thrust her wet, tight sacred spot. That mental image put Qrow over the edge. His face turned bright red and the hairs on his arms were rising. He tried to do anything to get rid of the sexual thoughts of Winter out of his head.

'I'm such a pervert.' Qrow said in his head.

 _BING!_

He got a text from Winter. "I'm almost there, Be ready."

'Fuck... Not now..' Qrow thought to himself. He was still rock hard. He was in public, he couldn't do it now. But he really needed to,he had to wait to pleasure himself.

His heart raced more than a hundred miles when he heard a screech of tires. A car stopped in front of him and Winter got out of the car. She thanked her friend and waved goodbye as they drived off.

Winter turned around. Qrow's heart started to race rapidly. She was wearing a white dress and baby blue blazer, she was also wearing flats then her usual heels. She was the most beautiful thing Qrow had ever seen.

Winter ran up to him and hugged him. Qrow started to blush. He was hoping she didn't feel his erection. Qrow hugged back.

"Its been a long time." Winter said.

"I-I know." Qrow stuttered. Not a good thing. He always sounded confident. But he sounded very nervous.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Qrow? Are you alright?" Winter asked.

"Me? I'm fine!" Qrow said. "I'm just a little chilly."

"Qrow... Its eighty-five degrees.." Winter said.

Shit. Not a good execuse. Now he looks like a fool.

Qrow sighed. "I'm just very stressed lately." Winter widened her eyes. "The alcohol i was always drinking...twenty-four/seven was taking a toll on me." Qrow said.

"Qrow..." Winter said concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?" Winter asked.

"The alcohol makes me forgot..." Qrow said.

"Did you even bring your flask?" Winter asked.

"No..." Qrow said quietly. "I'm probably not going to be drinking for a while."

"Good. I was so worried about your drinking habits." Winter said.

"So... we have a few days of free time on our hands..." Qrow said.

"Do you honestly plan at all?" Winter teased.

Qrow blushed. "...No..." Qrow said.

Winter noticed his little blush.

"You are so cute when you blush." Winter said.

"Shut up..." Qrow said. Winter laughed.

"Usual. Your the one who teases me." Winter said with a sinister smile.

Qrow stayed slient with a blush. The slience lasted for a minute and Winter was staring right at Qrow,she still had a sinister smile.

"Do you want to stroll around?" Qrow asked.

"I would love to." Winter said.

They walked around the city, and had a blast doing so. They made many of their own inside jokes. They went shopping at a thrift shop for some clothes just to see what was there. They got a surprising amount of stuff that mostly Qrow had to carry.

They went to an ice cream parlor. Qrow got a ice cream candy bar, Winter got a blueberry popsicle. Winter forgot to bring her wallet. Qrow paid for the food and went outside on a bench.

While Qrow was eating his ice cream bar. He noticed Winter licking the popsicle. Qrow stared at her. He imagined once more, of her giving him a sexy blowjob.

'She is just trying to eat a popsicle! Why does everything i think about her have to be so sexual?!' He thought.

"Are you trying to kill me here?" Qrow asked.

Winter tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Winter asked.

Qrow sooned realizes that she was not trying to turn him on.

"Nevermind." Qrow said.

Winter gave a look of confusion but then shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of the popsicle.

She finished her popsicle and went to go throw it away in the trash bin near by.

But her phone drops out of her blazer pocket and she picked it up.

But when she did, she bend over to reveal what was behind her skirt.

Qrow was right in front of her. Qrow grew wide-eyed of what he saw.

Winter's sacred spot. Winter was wearing no panties. He could see the lips of her sacred spot. He was so turned on. Qrow wanted to grab her hips and taste her sacred spot. But he had to give-in to self control. He was in public. He could get arrested for doing stuff like that.

Winter standed up straight and sat back down.

Qrow finished his ice cream candy bar. He smiled at Winter. Winter smiled back.

"I really liked the way you dressed today." Qrow said.

"Thank you. I wanted to make you feel special. You're my best friend." Winter said.

"Well...you succeeded." Qrow said.

"I'm getting a little bored of the city." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Winter said.

"My apartment is not far from here,we can settle there for a bit if you want." Qrow said.

"I would love to." Winter said.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip:Qrow's Apartment.**_

Qrow turned the key and unlocked the front door.

He held the door for Winter "Ladies first~" Qrow said.

Winter giggled.

Winter was suprised of how spacious.

"Welcome to paradise!" Qrow exclaimed. "Do you like it?" Qrow asked.

"It's a bit spacious don't you think?" Winter asked.

"I just have to add a bit more furniture." Qrow said. "Well..If i get any..." Qrow said.

"There is some food in the fridge and cabinets." Qrow said.

"Just make yourself at home." Qrow said. "I'll be in my bedroom if you need me."

Winter sat down on the couch with a sigh.

She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, There wasn't really much on. So she turned it off.

Winter really felt bad for Qrow, he was a really nice guy. Yet he had so little.

Winter got up from the couch to talk to Qrow.

But she discovered that the door was cracked open.

When she looked through the crack, she saw Qrow with his manhood out.

It looked like he was masturbating. His manhood was surprisingly big. It was starting to make her horny just by looking at him stroking himself.

She bit her finger. She slowly started to drive her hand near her sacred spot. She was shocked to find out that she was wearing no panties.

She rubbed her sacred spot slowly at the same pace he was doing. Qrow stroked his manhood and released a moan.

She was turned on by the moan Qrow made. She put a finger in her sacred spot and she gasped. Luckily Qrow didn't hear her.

"Yes...Winter..." Qrow moaned. Winter's jaw dropped. He was imagining that she was giving him pleasure.

"Fuck...don't stop..." Qrow moaned. He started to stroke his manhood faster and moan ever louder.

Qrow looked so dirty and lewd. She would never imagined Qrow looking like that.

A bit of pre-cum leaked from the tip of his manhood. His moaning became rapid.

"Winter...I'm going to...Mmmmmmmm!" Qrow was on the verge of orgasm. Winter wanted to see it.

Qrow quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and put it in his mouth. Muffling his orgasm.

"Mmph!" Qrow released on to his chest and abs. His fluids were dripping down.

Winter's tongue sticked out of her mouth. She panted hungrily for him.

"Qrow..."

Qrow's heart stopped and his face turned red. He quickly looked over at the crack of the door. He realized that Winter was watching him the whole time.

He quickly grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his crotch.

"You were watching me?!" Qrow said angrily.

"Yes...but i was turned on." Winter confessed.

"Were you masturbating with me?" Qrow asked.

"Yes...you just look so hot..." Winter confessed.

Qrow grinned. "Well...come and join me~" Qrow said seductively.

Winter pushed the door out of the way and kissed Qrow passionately. Qrow felt up her body while in the intense kiss. Winter moaned in the kiss, making Qrow more turned on then before.

They pulled away and left a strain of their saliva, Qrow kissed her neck, Winter moaned and mewed. He nibbled on her neck. He left marks on her neck. Qrow leaned forward in Winter's ear and whispered. "You have been a naughty girl~" Qrow whispered.

Winter shivered. "You have been turning me on all day~" Qrow whispered again then licked her ear. Winter shivered and gave a moan.

Qrow roughly grabbed Winter's breasts and fondled them. Winter moaned at Qrow being so roughly with her breasts. Qrow felt her nipples through the dress. Qrow quickly pulled off Winter's blazer. Qrow licked Winter's breasts through her dress. She felt his wet tongue on her breasts and imagined his tongue on her sacred spot.

"Qrow...your so rough..." Winter moaned. "Does this make you wet?" Qrow asked. "Yes!" Winter said. Qrow grabbed her sacred spot. And Winter gasped in surprise. He rubbed her soaking wet sacred spot. "Wow...you weren't kidding when you said you were wet..." Qrow teased.

Winter grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him toward her. "You are not going to be in control~" Winter said. Winter roughly pushed Qrow against his bed. She roughly kissed him and Qrow's eyes widened in surprise. Winter put her tongue inside his mouth and tasted his oral cavity. She pulled away and her tongue hanged from her mouth. She looked at his manhood. She quickly licked the tip of his manhood. Qrow jolted in pleasure and moaned loudly. "Sensitive?" Winter asked.

"Mmmmm. Winter...please..." Qrow begged. Winter licked from his balls to his tip. Pre-cum quickly started to leak from the tip. Winter put his manhood in her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Fuck!" Qrow said. Winter teased the head of his manhood and started to bob her head up and down while sucking on Qrow's member. Winter tasted his pre-cum, it tasted weird but refreshing. Qrow gripped her hair while moaning her name. She looked up at him while giving him pleasure. Qrow bit his lip. Winter swirled her tongue around his member's head. She could feel Qrow getting close. She removed Qrow's member out of his mouth. Winter looked at Qrow. She licked her lips and started to pulled down both of her straps on her dress. And pulled the front of her dress down to reveal her breasts. She grabbed her own breasts and moaned.

Winter was so turned on. And so was Qrow. She smashed her breasts inbetween his manhood. Qrow released a loud moan. Winter rubbed and shook her breasts all over Qrow's member. She sucked on the head of his member while doing so. "Winter...i'm going to cum..." Qrow said.

"Don't hold back." Winter said. She sucked rougher and harder. In a instant, Qrow released onto Winter's face.

"So much~" Winter said while licking his fluids off. Winter stood up. Qrow gently grabbed her breasts. Winter moaned. Qrow licked one of her nipples. She moaned loudly. Qrow pinched her nipples. And Qrow nibbled on her breasts and gently bites her breasts. "Qrow..." Winter moaned.

Qrow looked at her crotch and looked up back her. "Its getting really hot in here~" Winter said.

"Do you want to help me get this pesky thing off?~" Winter asked. "I'll do more then just help~" Qrow said. Qrow quickly ripped Winter's dress off. Qrow lowered to Winter's wet sacred spot and licked her clit.

Winter gasped. Qrow licked wherever he could. Winter squirmed. Winter gripped on to Qrow's hair. "Qrow!" Winter moaned. Qrow licked her wet lips and sucked on each part of sacred spot as he could. She got wetter and she tasted amazing. He couldn't get enough it. He almost was getting drunk off her.

"QROW!" Winter screamed his name. This only made him rock hard. He kept on licking. He circled his tongue around her clit.

"Mmmm! Fuck! Qrow! Yes!" Winter said with ecstasy. Qrow licked harder and faster. Winter screamed. Winter was so aroused. Her body was screaming with lust. Qrow slightly bit on Winter's clit. Winter eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth. She looked up at the ceiling. It felt so good but so dirty~

"Oh my god! Yes! More! More!" Winter demanded. Qrow gladly accepted. Qrow put one of his fingers in her sacred spot. "Yes!" Winter moaned.

Qrow added a another finger. "Ah!" Winter moaned. Qrow added a another finger. "FUCK!" Winter screamed.

Qrow fingered her with three fingers while licking her clit with circular motions. Winter was going to release. Qrow knew. Qrow starting going faster.

"Qrow! I'm going to cum!" Winter said. "Have at it. Let it all out." Qrow said. Winter released with a scream. Qrow swallowed and licked up all of her juices.

Winter panted from her strong orgasm. She looked at Qrow with wanting eyes. She wanted to go all the way.

"Lay down on the bed." Qrow commanded. Winter gladly did so. Winter spreaded her legs. Qrow lined up his manhood with her sacred spot. Qrow quickly thrusted into Winter. Winter released a very loud moan of pleasure.

"Fuck...your so tight..." Qrow said. Qrow kept thrusting into her. She moaned with every thrust. "Your so big~" Winter said seductively.

"Your pussy feels so good..." Qrow said.

"Do you like to thrust into me?" Winter teased. Qrow thrusted harder. "I bet it feels so good to fuck my wet, tight pussy~" Winter teased.

"Yes...It feels so good." Qrow said. "Mmmm. Harder. Big boy." Winter said.

Qrow thrusted as hard as he can. Winter squirmed in pleasure. "Yes! Oh my god! Yes!" Winter said.

"Aw...What happened to the dirty talk?" Qrow teased. "I can't take it anymore! It feels so good!" Winter shouted. "Please harder." Winter said.

"What was that?" Qrow teased. "No..Qrow don't do this..." Winter said. "I didn't hear you..." Qrow teased. "Harder!" Winter said.

"Didn't hear you!" Qrow said. "HARDER! PLEASE FUCK MY PUSSY!" Winter shouted. Qrow grinned.

Qrow thrusted over and over. Feeling the wet innards of Winter. She was so warm. Qrow was so happy.

Qrow felt a twist in his stomach. He was going to cum.

"Winter.. I'm going to cum!" Qrow said.

"Do it! I want your cum inside me!" Winter said.

Qrow thrusted rapidly into Winter. He finally came in her pussy. They both moaned. Winter felt his hot cum inside her womb.

Qrow pulled out of her. Qrow and Winter was very tired. Qrow collapsed onto the bed with Winter.

Qrow and Winter looked at each other and kissed.

"Do you like fucking your best friend?" Qrow asked.

Winter quickly elbowed him in his stomach.

"Ok...i deserved that..." Qrow said.

"I love you..." Winter said.

"Love you too." Qrow said.

They both fell into a deep slumber and their lust and love was shining in the air.

* * *

 **Sweet jesus! that escalated quickly. And that took way too long then it usually does.**

 **Also, take a shot every time I type Qrow or Winter.**

 **On second thought...Don't.**

 **It will take a long time before I make a another chapter for this story.**

 **See ya all next time!**


End file.
